Puppy Love
by DxSLover4Eva
Summary: Danny Fenton gets the gift of a puppy for his 15th birthday. But will this cute little bundle o' joy be more than Danny bargained for? You'll have to read to find out!  DxS fluff... Love is in the air! Please R&R. No flames, plz.  Chapter 12 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Puppy Love

Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading my fanfic! Just to clear things out here, Danny's secret is already known by the world, and PP has taken place. It contains DxS starting the second or third chapter.

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Danny Phantom or any of the Official characters. They belong to Butch Hartman. Other than that, the dog (who's name will remain a mystery until the second chapter), and the story, belongs to me.**

-  
>Chapter One - A Pleasant Surprize<p>

I could hardly believe it. The morning had begun nothing like it had all those other years... not at all. For one, my parents didn't let me sleep in like they always did on the annual event... also known as my birthday. Infact, they woke me up at a time that no normal person would say "Good Morning" to on a Saturday. And what is this time, you ask? 5 o'clock in the morning. But my parents had their reasons. You see, they have decided that the year of my 15th birthday, they would get me one of the most priceless presents ever known to young Danny Fentons... a dog.

Atfirst, I thought they were lying. But when I saw the cencere smiles on their faces, I knew it couldn't have been a joke. A wide smile slowly formed on my face as my brain registered the new-found data. Without warning, I leaped out of bed, wide awake. If you knew me and had a sane mind, you'd know that Danny Fenton dancing around happily at 5 in the morning would be something completely out-of-character. I'd usually wake up droopy-eyed and grumpy on school-days, not wanting to get dressed for that hell-hole we all know as high school. But now... now was a completely different story. I was getting a dog for my birthday! Do you know how long I wanted to own one? Since I was five! I gotta hand it to you, mom and dad... you finally made my child-hood dream come true. Well, better late than never!

"Ohhh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried out as I gave my parents a huge hug.

"Don't thank us yet, Danny. We haven't even gotten you the thing yet." My mom told me.

"Yeah... and besides. It was Jazz's idea." My dad announced, regretting that last sentence when he remembered that Jazz had told him not to tell. He smiled nervously at her as she death-glared him. But my sister didn't have the chance to scratch dad's eyes out. I immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, Danny style.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, and squeezed Jazz even tighter with every "thank you". She ended up chocking, and pushed me away when her face turned an odd shade of purple.

"See, this is why I told you not to tell him!" she scolded Dad, causing him to whine like a defenseless puppy. "But you're welcome, Danny." she smiled as she rubbed her throat. I couldn't stop smiling. I do admit that I was acting rather childish, but hey! I was going to get my first dog! I'm sure you remember how happy you were when you got a puppy as a child! And me... I'm a Fenton. All the men of the Fenten household are childish. It runs in the family!

That morning had seemed to fly by at 112 miles per hour. It was almost like Christmas morning to me. I had to wait to open my presents that day... it's a Fenton family tradition. My father thinks it spoils all the fun to open them so early in the morning, so he makes us wait until our birthday parties every year to open them. Luckily, my party was on the same day.

Breakfast didn't exactly seem like every normal breakfast... it was like a buffet at our own house. All-you-can-eat pancakes, Fenton waffles and Fenton toast (with Fenton butter and Fenton syrup), cupcakes... you know, that kind of stuff. I, ofcourse, practicaly inhaled my pancakes. When I looked up from my plate, the fork still in my mouth, I saw my mother glare at me... but not in that scolding way. Instead, she had a small smile on her face, along with that look every mother gives their sons... you know, the one that says "Now, don't you eat too fast or you'll get a tummy-ache". I squinted my eyes as I thought I saw tears appear in her eyes.

"Awww, Danny." she weaped, wiping a tear from her right eye. "You're becoming more and more like your father every day!" Apparently, she was correct. As if right on cue, the three of us looked over at my dad, who was also practicly inhaling his food, exactly like I was. I smacked my head down on the table out of frustration, the fork still in my mouth. I ended up swallowing it.

"Ugh..." I complained, as it had happened many times before. I turned my arm intangible, and quickly removed the metal fork from myself. I looked up at Jazz and my mom to see if they had seen. Jazz shot me a rather disgusted look, and my mom simply rolled her eyes, and continued to slowly eat her pancake.

Nothing really interesting happened that morning. Our family just talked about the soon-to-be new member of our family. We discussed the breed of the dog, the gender, the name, even the age. My parents and Jazz have already decided to get the dog from the animal shelter. I highly doubt that Jazz would accept any other source. She hated seeing dogs being sold at petstores, and bred by back-yard breeders who have nothing better to do. Honestly, I didn't care where we got the dog from, just as long as it was healthy.

"So Danny, what kind of dog are you thinking of getting?" asked my dad.

"Well..." I started, "I've always wanted to get a beagle." A hopeful smile appeared on my face. "Or maybe a husky... or a german shepherd."

"We have plenty of time to decide." Jazz announced. "But before we start to consider one breed or another, we really need to look at how well that breed would fit with our lifestyle."

"Your sister's right, Danny." my mom told me. "Not all dogs are meant to be with a family like us."

"A chihuahua would most definately be way too small... it could get stepped on by accident." Jazz quickly stated.

"We have a fenced backyard that's fairly big." smiled my dad. "If we decide to get a larger dog, it can live outdoors."

I smiled and nodded. "But not too big... otherwise, _you're_ picking up the poop." I frowned in disgust, pointing at my dad. He pouted along with me.

The conversation went on for about an hour, as we all debated about what dog to get, along with the other things I've mentioned earlier. I knew this was going to be a big responsibility, but still couldn't wait to get to the shelter.

(Well, that's chapter one! I would've written more, but it's getting late over here. Chapter two should be up very soon! Hopefully I'll get it done tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think!)


	2. Chapter 2

Puppy Love

Okay peepz, I finished chapter two! And thus, the fluffiness starts! Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism welcome, but plz no flaming!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But I own the OC in this fic, which would be the dog. And I also own the story.**

Chapter two - New Family Member

I was shaking in my seat the whole ride. But not because the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle was rather hoppy (luckily, Mom was driving), it was because I absolutely could not _wait_ to bring my new dog home. I promised my parents and Jazz that I would take care of it to the best of my ability.

I leaped out of the RV once it came to a hault in the parking lot. My heart was beating in my chest so fast, I swore I was dying. I felt like a child again, one that could not stand to wait another second to pick out their new best friend. I was fidgeting impatiently for my family to catch up to me, so we could pick out the dog. While Mom and Dad went to the front counter to see the lady they had made an appointment with, Jazz and I started looking in each dog kennel.

There were so many dogs to choose from... they were all different shapes, sizes and colors. I spotted a Beagle Mix in one of the kennels, and went up to the cage. I held out my hand and put it against the wire cage so the dog could sniff it. This dog was full of spunk, and obviously loved the taste of my hand. I stood up from my crouching position to look at what Jazz was reading. It was the information card, hooked onto the wire. There, I read outload:

"Name... Buddy. Gender... Male. Breed... Beagle, Cocker Spaniel Mix. Age... Seven Years Old." This dog didn't look like he was that old. I looked down at him again, then continued reading. "He loves to dig, and is an escape artist."

"That's probably not the best dog, Danny. We're gonna have to keep him inside the house at all times and check the fence every day and fill up the holes he digs." Jazz said, concerned.

"So?" I asked, crouching down again to let him continue licking my hand. "The real problem I see is his age. He won't be around that long, anymore. I'd rather get a dog a bit younger."

Jazz and I continued to walk down the lane of dog cages. The room was loud, and smelled like dogs and oatmeal shampoo. I glanced into each cage, each dog looked different from the next. I felt sorry for the dogs each time I went by a cage with a really sweet, sad looking dog that pawed at the fence. It broke my heart to see all these animals homeless. I occassionally knelt down and aquainted with a dog when I found one that I liked. When he were near the end of the lane, I didn't see any other dogs. My sister and I walked back down the aisle to see if we could find any dogs that were hiding from us, or simply one that we didn't notice. This was such a case when Jazz and I reached the middle of the room. I spotted Rottweiler puppies. They couldn't be any older than two months old, and all of them were asleep... all but one, that is.

She was lying on her belly, busy chewing a toy for teething puppies. She was alone in the corner, away from her three other siblings. I called out "Puppy, come here puppy." That easily got her attention, as that adorable face of hers popped up and looked at me. Her eyes were beautiful. They reminded me of Sam's eyes. The little rottweiler puppy quickly dropped the toy and came wobbling up to me, like she was almost unbalanced. She stumbled when she was nearly by the cage door, which I thought was plain and simple, adorable. I chuckled as she came up to me, her tail wagging playfully and her eyes full of curiousity. She licked my hand, her little tail wagging the whole time. She didn't have a docked tail, and neither did her siblings, which I thought was unusual. When I made a sudden movement, she immediately went into the playful position, making a cute "yip" noise as she did so. Before I could do anything else, she ran back to her toy, and brought it to me. Dropping it on the floor and looking up at me with pleading eyes, I smiled as I stuck my hand into the cage (through one of the sides), and picked up the rubber bone. Gently tossing it, I softly exclaimed, "Go get it!" The little rottie instantaniously ran after the toy, barking while she ran. I laughed and stood up, then read the information on the cage. I read:

"Name... Unnamed. Age... Two months. Gender... 3 males, 1 female." I stopped there, and knelt back down. I lowered my head, observing the pup that I had fallen inlove with, even the underside. "Hey girl." I smiled at her as she yipped at me, as if responding to my statement. I scratched the back of her ear one more time before standing up and calling Jazz over, who was across the room looking at other dogs.

"Jazz." I smiled. "I think I found the perfect one." She came over immediately and looked into the cage I was standing by. A smile took over her face.

"It's so cute!" she squeaked.

"She's so cute. It's a girl." I corrected her.

Jazz raised an eyebrow at me. "A girl? I thought you wanted a male."

"I did." I told her, then looked back at the cage again. "But that was before I met this little one."

She smiled, understanding, and walked back to the front desk, where Mom and Dad were just about to come and look at the dogs.

"Danny found one." I heard her say. Mom and Dad, along with the employee, followed Jazz over to where I was standing. When our parents saw the puppy, smiles immediately formed on their faces.

"Awwww! Look at that little face! So precious!" Cried Mom, getting over-excited. The employee asked me if I would like to pet her. Ofcourse, I knodded. She quickly opened the cage door, and caught the pup that was trying to run out, picking her up. Walking over to me, the woman handed her to me. As I cradled the pup in my arms, she looked up at me. Her beautiful amythyst eyes shined brightly, just like someone else I know and love. I instantaniously fell inlove with the pup, and made up my mind.

I looked up at my parents, waiting for their approval. Both my parents and Jazz nodded. "We'll take her." I told the employee, as I smiled down at the pup again.

The four of us followed the woman to the main office, where we could fill out the adoption application. I was still holding my puppy in my arms. She had fallen asleep by then, and was resting peacefully in my arms like a newborn baby. I was filled with a warm feeling as I looked down at her, and pulled the cradled pup closer to my face. This feeling was almost the same as what I felt when I was around Sam, but yet, it was somehow different.

Jazz looked at me and the pup and smiled. "Puppy got your tongue, Danny?"

"Huh?" I responded ever-so-smartly.

"That's the same way I felt when I had my baby brother in my arms for the first time." she announced, her grin wide. I smiled. Was this the feeling of bringing home a new baby? I just couldn't help but wonder. Was taking care of this puppy going to be almost like taking care of a baby? I wasn't that sure if I would be able to handle it on my own, but then I remembered Sam and her perfect motherly instincts. I smiled at that. As if my thoughts were connected to the pup, she suddenly woke up, sticking out her tongue as she did so. Her eyes stared straight through my soul, maybe even more than that.

"You have Sammy's eyes." I told the pup as she looked up at me, the farmiliar curious look upon her face. Then, it struck me. If I was taking home a baby, and her eyes were like Sam's, then... wouldn't Sam be the mother (I mean if the pup was a human being)? A sudden strange thought entered my mind, as I thought to myself, what it would be like. After I shook my head clear of that thought, I heard someone asking me something.

"Danny? Danny, sweety." My mom called me. "What's the puppy's name?" she asked as soon as she got my attention. I looked down at the rottweiler pup, who's eyes I just couldn't get my mind off of. They looked so much like Sam's, it distracted me. I thought, 'what would Sam name the pup if she were in my shoes?'. I immediately got the answer.

"Lilith." I told her. "Lily Fenton". It felt beyond great to have that name given to her. My parents both smiled at eachother, and Jazz smiled slyly, knowing. The pup licked my nose, her tail wagging faster than I've ever seen it before.

"Lilith... what a sweet name!" The woman at the front desk told me, as she typed down the name on the computer.

"Excuse me Kathie, do you happen to know where these pups came from?" asked my mom.

"Ofcourse. They were found in a sewage pipe, without a mom, at only about a week old. She was in worse shape than her brothers, but we got her back to normal." She happily announced.

"That's horrible!" I cried, pulling Lily closer to my embrace. "You never knew your mom?" I asked her, looking her in the eye. "Well..." my tone became happier, and covered up the sympathy. "You're gonna have a new mom now." I told the pup. I wouldn't have expected my parents to know what I was thinking, atleast not my dad, but they did. Jazz too. All three of them gave me a knowing smiled. I blushed when I realized they heard.

It didn't take long for my parents to finish the application, and within a half-hour, we were approved and walked out of the animal shelter with my new puppy. Lilith Fenton. The name still brought butterflies to my stomach.

The drive home wasn't too bad. Mom was behind the wheel, leaving dad pouting about having to ride shotgun. Lily was in my lap the whole time. She didn't seem to mind the bumpy drive. Our house was about five minutes from the shelter, so it didn't take long.

When we arrived at the house, I let lilly go and she ran to the front porch, as if she knew where to go. I chuckled as I walked after her, and opened the door. Before she could run into the house, I grabbed her and picked her up with one swipe. She struggled a bit, since she was over-excited, but I held her close. She calmed down very quickly. When my dad was finished carrying the large bag of puppy food we had purchased at the store (along with some other supplies), he set it down on the kitchen table. My mom had carried in the wire crate, for crate training, and Jazz brought the rest of the materials, including the fluffy purple-colored bed, an amythyst-colored leather collar, a leash to match, and some toys we had gotten her, mostly meant for puppies. I had the job of carrying Lilith, ofcourse.

"Okay Lilith." I told her as I set her down on the carpet in the living room. Jazz brought me the collar we had purchased, and I quickly slipped it on. The license tag was already on her collar. It was a custom-made design; The Danny Phantom Symbol with a Purple background. Ofcourse, her name was carved into the front of the heart-shaped tag, and our address and phone number on the back. She yapped happily as I stood back to display her and her new collar.

"I gotta call Sam and Tucker." I told mostly myself as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I quickly dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Sammy!" I greeted her happily.

"Danny!" She greeted me just as happily. Then her voice went back to normal. "What's up?"

"No time for that... come over to my place, I have a surprize for you."

"Okay... what's the surprize?" she asked in that sweet tone she knew I loved so much.

"I can't tell you, otherwise it wouldn't be a surprize anymore." I told her. She giggled. Oh, god, I loved it when she giggled like that.

"Okay, I'll be right over, Danny." she smiled through the phone.

"K, bye Sammy. Love you." I told her.

"And don't you forget it." She said in a seductive tone. I could feel the hair in the back of my neck stand up. Jeez, the things that girl could do to me.

I attempted to call Tucker right after that, but he didn't pick up. I left a message.

"Dude, it's Danny. Come over to my place when you get the chance okay? Bye." I clicked the "End Call" button. I was rather disappointed that Tuck didn't pick up the phone, but hey, he's the mayor now. He was probably too busy. Atleast Sam was coming over to see Lily.

Before I could do anything else, the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it. Ofcourse, it was Sam. She greeted me with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey Sam." I smiled back, giving her a peck on the lips when she stepped into the house. She smiled and kissed me back. I didn't care if anyone saw us kissing. My parents have seen us kiss probably a million times before.

"So what's the surprize?" she questioned me.

"You'll see." I smiled at her slyly, and without warning, picked her up bridal style.

"Danny!" She shrieked in surprize, then started laughing.

"You're too beautiful to have to walk." I told her. I earned a slap in the arm, and then a kiss. I carried her to the living room, where Jazz and my parents were, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Sam!" All three of them greeted in unison.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Hey Jazz." she gave them a warm smile.

"So..." Sam asked again turning towards me again, her arms around my neck. "What's the surprize?"

"She's there on the carpet." I told her, and gestered her to look at where Lily was sitting, ever so obedient. Sam gasped.

"A puppy! Oh my god, Danny! You got a dog?" I've never seen her so surprized and happy all at once.

"Yep." I chuckled. "Guess what her name is."

"Hmmm... Daisy?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Suzie?"

"Nope."

"Zoey." She stated.

"Wrong again!" I laughed. She looked at me, a defeated look on her face.

"Well what is it then?"

"What would _you_ name her?"

"Well... you already know what I'd name her. I'd name her-" she was cut off.

"Lilith." A huge smiled appeared on my face. It took Sam a few seconds to realize that that was actually the puppy's name.

"You didn't!" She hugged me. "Seriously?"

"Yep! She remided me too much of you. Look at her eyes." Sam smiled as she looked into the puppy's eyes, and realized the color was identical to her's. I put Sam down, and Lily immediately ran to her, stumbling most of the way. Sam picked her up, and Lilith started to lick her on the nose. My girl craddled the pup in her arms, just like a mother would her baby. My heart was glowing on the inside. That warm feeling returned to it.

"She's so cute!" Sam looked at me as I sat down next to her and Lily on the carpet. I nodded, and Sam handed her to me.

After a few more minutes of socializing Lilith, my parents got tired of watching us, so they headed to the kitchen. Jazz looked down at the three of us.

"You two should probably start to teach her the basics." She raised an eyebrow at us, observing us like we were a small family... A husband and wife with a child.

Jazz walked to the kitchen also, mumbling "Lovebirds".

I stood up and offered my hand to Sam. She gladly took it, with Lilith held firmly in her other arm.

"We should probably go upstairs to my room. Jazz said we need to teach her where it's quiet." Sam nodded, a smile on her face, as the three of us headed upstairs. We had no idea Jazz had followed us up to the beginning of the staircase.

"Don't get into trouble up there, you two!" she informed us rather loudly, which made both Sam and I jump in surprize. We both blushed when what Jazz said sunk in.

When we got upstairs, I shut the door so Lilith couldn't run out. It had been a little awkward between Sam and I ever since Jazz's really loud outburst, and the silence was killing me.

Sam put Lily down on the floor, and I pulled out some newspaper and put it on the ground. "Lily, when you have to use the restroom, go here, okay?" I told the charcoal pup, as if she would understand me. Sam sat down on my bed, as I tried to get Lily to sit down on the newspaper.

Sam giggled lightly every time the pup would get up and walk away, leaving me to pick her up again and put her back where she needed to be. "Here, let me help you." she said, getting up, and walking over to where I was with the dog. She gently picked up Lilith, and put her down on the ground, pushing her rump down gently to make her sit. Every time Lilith tried to get up again, Sam made a "Eh eh" noise. This made Lily flinch every time, and she always sat back down again. I was amazed on how well Sam was teaching her.

"Stay". she said rather gently, but still with a stern voice. The pup obeyed her.

"How did you learn to do _that_? I asked her, completely amazed.

"Teaching a puppy is just like teaching a child." she simply said.

"Wow... You're _good_!" I told her, admitting defeat.

"You're welcome." she said in a sassy tone, and walked back to my bed's direction. Before she could, though, I grabbed her from behind, and attacked her with a kiss.

"Danny!" she scolded me, trying to get me to let go of her. But my grip was too strong. I just kept on kissing her until she tried to run away, which resulted in us bumping the little table next to my bed, causing my alarm clock to fall to the ground with a loud crash. "Danny, stop it!" she yelled, trying to pry me off of her, still to no avail. "Really, quit it!" I don't know if she started crying or laughing, but she obviously did _not_ think that was funny.

Just then, Lilith started barking, as if she was coaxing me on. "You're not helping, Lilith!" Sam growled, still trying to get me to let her go. Lilith just kept on barking and wagging her tail. "Very funny, Lily." I chuckled, before kissing Sam again.

"_Lily_?" She asked me in that tone of her's. "Now who's. Taking this. Way. Too. Seriously?" she paused everytime I kissed her. She was finally starting to stop struggling. Sam turned around, causing her to face me. I backed her up into the wall. Lilly started barking again. I pressed myself against Sam harder, causing her to groan and Lilith to full-out yap uncontrollably.

Was the dog actually encouraging fluffiness? 'This is no ordinary dog', I thought to myself.

Pulling away from Sam, I told her, "Okay, let's stop before they start suspecting something down there."

"I couldn't agree more." Sam told me, with the voice she got every time I kissed her senseless.

Sam and I went to sit on the carpet, and she called Lilith over. "Here Lilith! Come here!" The puppy happily came running up to her, and Sam put her in her lap.

"I don't think she likes you..." I told Sam, getting her attention. "... I think she loves you!" I smiled at her, and for my statement, got elbowed in the ribs. I kissed her cheek, and Lily barked again.

"Does she have to bark every time we kiss?" asked Sam, both annoyed and entertained by the pup's behavior.

"Probably." I said, shrugging. "Let's find out." I chuckled, kissing Sam again, this time on the lips. Lilith barked again, her tail wagging happily. We both started laughing.

"Know we know not to bring her to my house when my parents are around." she started. "She'll be like an alarm for my dad to get the shotgun out." I laughed at her crazy but true statement.

"Probably." Silence fell upon the room for a minute, as Sam leaned her back against the wall, Lily still in her arms. They were both near the borderline between awake and asleep.

"My girls." I said out loud, causing Sam to look at me, sleepy-eyed. She then leaned into me, and I held her in my arms. I watched as my two favorite girls fell asleep, Sam in my arms, Lilith in her's.

(Thanks for reading! Plz review and tell me what you think! All suggestions welcome! I should have the third chapter up later today, or tomorrow)


	3. Chapter 3

Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only own Lilith, and the story.**

Chapter Three - Love Is Blind

I woke up, maybe two hours later, with Sam still in my arms. Lilith was also still asleep on Sam's lap, snoring ever so lightly. I couldn't help but smile. They both seemed so perfect. For the second time that day, I couldn't help but wonder... what would it be like to have a family with Sam? I scolded myself mentally for thinking like that, but the thought still lingered in my mind. And it wasn't acting like it was going to go away any time soon. It left me to wonder about the feeling of bringing home a new baby. Was it similar to bringing home a puppy?

I gave Sam a delicate kiss on the forehead, careful to not wake her up. But I think I failed at that. A smile formed on my girl's face, a clear sign she was awake.

"Sammy?" I asked softly. Her beautiful Amythyst eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at me.

"Mmhm?" She smiled tiredly. I hesistated to speak. What was I going to say? I couldn't possibly tell her what I was thinking about, could I? I shook the thought out of my head and looked down at her, smiling.

"I love you." Well... that was cheesy. She smiled at me, and put her hand one mine.

"I love you too, Danny." she smiled. Our fingers intwined. We both looked over at Lilith, who was still sleeping peacefully on Sam's lap.

"You know, what's mine _is_ yours." I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Danny, we're not married." she simply stated.

"Not yet," was the only thing that came to my mind. So I said it outloud. Sam gasped.

The room fell silent... the only thing that could be heard was my party being prepared downstairs, and the faint sound of Lily snoring. I couldn't take it anymore, and decided to break the silence.

"Sam, I know we're still too young. But more than anything..." I paused, unsure how she'll take it. "...I'd like for you to marry me."

Sam was speechless. She seemed to try to talk, but the words just came out as short gasps. Finally, after a gut-wrenching few seconds that seemed like forever, she smiled.

"I'd be the happiest girl in the world." she said, tears coming to her eyes. She immediately pulled me into a huge hug, and started crying uncontrollably. Poor Lilith woke up from all the commotion. But she didn't seem too bugged by it... her little tail started wagging, and a small bark came from her mouth.

"Hey, how about we go to that jewelry store later today? Just the three of us." I offered.

"But they don't allow pets." Sam stated.

"Not a problem. You know Murphey, the owner of the shop, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I asked him if I could bring the pup over and he said yes. You know, 'cause I'm the "Savior of the world"..."

"...You bribed him, didn't you?" she simply said more than asked, not convinced.

"It was only an autograph." I mumbled softly. "Besides, he loves Rottweilers, and I'm sure he'd like to meet Lilith." I scratched the pup behind the ear, causing her to wag her tail.

"So that's who you talked to on the phone."

"Yep." It turned silent again for a minute, with Sam lying against my shoulder, petting Lilith. All three of us were wide awake, well rested from our rather long nap. Well, the silence didn't last for long. All three of us jumped suddenly when we heard glass shatter downstairs, and then Mom yelling at Dad.

"Let's go see if they're alright." I told Sam. She nodded, and we headed downstairs, Lilith in-tow.

"Love is blind, my boy... Love is blind." I thought I heard a rather farmiliar voice say, but ignored it. Little did I know, that we were being watched the whole time, by an unexpected and most definately unwanted visitor.

(Okey doke... this was a rather short chapter. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! All suggestions welcome! Chapter four should be up sometime tomorrow. Thanks again for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But I do own Lilith, and the story.**

(Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter came a little late... I had a bit of a hard time writing it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow (Monday), or the day after. Thanks again for reading! Plz review and tell me what you think! I'm all ears!)

Chapter Four - The Party

When Sam, Lilith and I went downstairs, we were relieved to find Mom and Dad in the kitchen, sweeping up a single glass plate.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked, my protective side showing.

"We're fine, Danny. Your father was just smart enough to try and use a plate as a frisbee." Mom told me. My dad chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What were you two doing up there, anyway? I thought I heard something break."

"Uhhhh..." I didn't really know what to say. What! I couldn't tell my mom that I was kissing Sam senseless... then she'd suspect things. I definately didn't want another one of those "talks". My dad always found a way to humiliate me. If awkwardness were a crime, my dad would be the bare-foot bandit!

"Lilith knocked over Danny's table." Sam cut in. "It was nothing, Mrs. Fenton, really." We both paled. My parents gave us a "not so sure" look, but then dismissed it, as if it had never even happened.

"Alright then." My mom smiled. "Jazz! You have everything set over there!" she yelled as she walked towards the living room.

"Yes, mom!" Jazz called back.

"Jeez, girls are so loud." I groaned. Sam looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "O...k... except for you... most of the time." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

"Danny, Aunt Jess and Uncle Freddie are coming to the party too, so be on your best behavior. And remember... no matter how rediculous their gifts are, you should-" I cut her off.

"Always thank them, and accept the gifts." I finished the sentence. My mom nodded, and walked toward the living room.

"What's so bad about your Aunt Jess and Uncle Freddie?" Sam asked me as she sat up on the counter-top. "I always thought you liked them."

"Well, yeah. But their presents aren't always the best." I admitted, sitting up on the counter aswell.

"We'll see when we get there." She smiled. Before I could reply, my dad came running into the room, laughing like an idiot, my mom chasing him with the Fenton Anti-creep Stick.

"You come back here, you!" She yelled. Dad obviously made her very angry. She chased him down to the lab, where you could here him begging for mercy.

"Oh, c'mon! It was only one taste!"

"Yeah! But that "one taste" smeared the cake!" Mom yelled. In the background, we could here the sound of handcuffs being locked, and my dad weeping softly like a little baby trying to not cry. She came walking out alone, an angry frown on her face, her eyes almost red with anger. Closing the door that led to the lab, she walked away, satisfied, as Dad would no longer get in the way. Sam and I looked at eachother after she left the room, and laughed.

"Wow. My mom makes my dad sleep on the couch when she's mad at him... she doesn't handcuff him to ghost equipment-" Danny's mom cut me off.

"It was the Fenton Stockades!" she corrected me from another room.

"O...k. So she handcuffed your Dad and threw him inside a medival containment device." We both looked at eachother for a moment, just staring, then burst out laughing. It didn't take long for us to stop, though.

"Hehe." I stopped laughing. Lily started to squirm in Sam's arms. We both had forgotten she was even there.

"Oh, sorry Lily." Sam said, putting her down. The pup immediately rushed to the back door, and started scratching it.

"Danny, I think she needs to go to the bathroom."

"Probably." I replied. We both walked up to the back door aswell, and I opened the door. Lilith immediately ran outside, and went behind the bushes.

"What's with girls and privacy?" I muttered. Sam glared at me.

"Well _excuse_ us!" she scolded. "Atleast we keep the toilet lids down!" That made me stop arguing. I realized I couldn't win. I couldn't ever win fights against Sam.

"Alright, you win. Now shall we once again enter the household of the yelling ladies, and the icing-stealing dads, malady?" I asked her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Only if I can do this, kind sir." She almost giggled, then kissed me on the lips. Once again, Lily barked.

"I'm gonna have to work on that." I chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of my neck.

"_We're_ gonna have to work on that." Sam corrected me. I looked up at her. "She's both our responsibilities, right? After all..." she buried her head in my neck. "She is _our _little Lilith, right?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Right." I have her a hug, and picked up Lilith. Opening the door, I allowed Sam inside first, as all gentlemen should.

We didn't do much while the party was being set up... we just sat upstairs in my room, chatting about Lilith and all. When it came near three o'clock, we stopped the conversation and got to our feet.

"Ready to go to Murphey's?" I asked her, as she picked up Lilith.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She admitted, looking a tiny bit nervous. I picked her up bridal style, and transformed into my alter ego, Danny Phantom. Lily didn't seem disturbed at all by it. Infact, she acted as if she was quite farmiliar with this halfa. She didn't even look surprized. Instead, she had more of an "I knew it" look on her face.

"Ready to take to the skies, you two?" I asked them. Sam nodded, and Lilith wagged her tail, so I flew us through the roof, and into the skies.

We took a shortcut through the park, which resulted us in running into a photographer. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, and took the picture.

"Hey Danny! I see you have a new dog!" He called out. Danny stopped, and flew downwards, floating just high enough in the sky so we could talk to the man.

"Hey Jeff! And yea!" I replied.

"Her name's Lilith." Sam told him. The man smiled at her, then at me.

"You three look like the perfect little family."

"Thanks!" I smiled. "Well, it's been nice to see you again, Jeff!"

"You too, kid! Take care, now!"

"Goodbye!" Sam and I called out to him as I flew us higher into the sky. Jeff smiled, and went back to his photographing.

It didn't take us long to get to the jewelry store, since we took the shortcut. When we arrived at our destination, I put Sam down, and took her hand. Then I changed back into Fenton. Her other arm was holding Lilith. As we entered the store, the first person I saw was Murphey.

"Hey, Danny!"

"Hi Murphey." I smiled. He was a roundish man, in his early 50's, with gray hair and a mustache.

"And you must be Sam." He smiled at her. She smiled back, and nodded. "Danny's told me so much about you." I could see her blush a bright pink color. "You must be a very lucky guy indeed." I blushed too, and rubbed the back of my neck (one again), with my free arm.

"Yeah... hehe. Thanks." I blushed an even deeper shade of red.

He just smiled and looked over at Lilith. "So this is your new puppy." He reached out his hand, and Lily started to lick it. The man chuckled the rubbed her head softly. "Such a sweetie."

He walked us to the showcase of rings; everything from diamond rings, to silver necklaces. Sam spotted a beautiful black diamond ring. It was cut in the shape of a heart, surrounded by pure 12 ct. gold.

"This one?"

"Yeah."

"The cost is $2,500, Dan." Murphy told me. Sam took out her wallet, but I stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I got this." I told her, as I reached into my pocket and pulled out an envelope. I handed it to Murphey, and he counted the bills inside.

"Well... you've got $500 change then." He smiled, then handed me the $500.

"How did you-" Sam asked me.

"I've been saving up for the past few years to buy a car. But this is way more important to me." I kissed her on her forehead, and not to any surprize (actually, much to my annoyance), Lily barked. Sam smiled up at me, and returned the kiss, this time, her favorite way... right on the mouth.

"Okay, Danny. What'd you like the ring to say on the back?"

I looked at Sam, smiling. "Forever and Always, Danny and Sam" I gently squeezed her hand.

"Alright." He smiled, writing it down. "You know, I'd usually think a bunch of kids comin' in here and buying a twenty-five hundred dollar diamond ring would be crazy. But you... you two are meant to be. _Anyone_ can see that."

"I just don't know how my parents are going to react." Sam said worriedly. I let go of her hand and pulled her into a close hug.

"Don't you worry... I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"Awwwww... well... the ring would be done in two days, Danny, so come back then, alright?"

"Will do Murph. Bye!" I said as I picked Sam up again and transformed. "Thanks again!"

"No problem kiddo!" he called out as I phased through the door and flew out into the open sky. It was only around 3:30 pm, so my party would start in about a half-hour. As I phased back into my room, and changed back into my human-self. I gently put Sam down, and gave her a huge hug, but careful though not to crush her.

"I love you, Sammy." I said, giving her the millionth kiss that day. Surprizingly, Lilith didn't bark. Sam and I both looked down at the puppy, still curled up in Sam's arms, in a deep sleep. Sam handed her to me, and I walked her to her fluffy purple bed and tucked her in with a just-as-purple blanket.

"Our little girl." Sam said.

"Yeah..." I sighed, holding Sam close. "C'mon, let's go downstairs... the party's about to start in a few." I took her hand, and led her downstairs.

"Woops, almost forgot." Sam pulled out a remote-looking thing from her pocket. It had my face on it, with a bunch of hearts with balloons and a 15. She pressed the red button, and put it back in her pocket. "Any minute now." She smiled.

Then the doorbell rang. I opened the door, and in came three men, two of them carrying about twice their body-weight in presents. The third man was carrying a giant blue box-shaped present. Man, I was flabbergasteted! I couldn't believe my eyes! I nearly shrieked when I saw how many presents Sam had gotten me.

"...What?" She asked.

"So...many...you didn't have to get me any presents, Sam."

"But I wanted to." She smiled at me. We talked for a little while longer, until the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" I called out to my mom. When I opened the door, I saw my grandparents on my mom's side; Grandma Sarah, and Grandpa Phil. "Hi grandma, Hi grandpa!" I greeted them as they walked inside.

"Danny, honey! Oh, come here!" yelled my grandma, and she and my grandpa pulled me in for a group hug. "We missed you so much! Boy, have you grown so." She nearly started to cry.

"Mom! Dad!" My mom called out as she came into the living room. "How are you?"

While my mom and grandparents were talking, I decided to go sit on the couch next to Sam. She rested her head against my shoulder, while I also sat their peacefully. I didn't dare fall asleep, though, since my 15th birthday party was going to begin in a few minutes.

Within about a half-hour, everyone was at the party. Sam had woken up maybe ten minutes before then, when the last person had arrived. We had eaten the delicious chocolate fudge cake, which was made by Mom and her cooking skills... a Danny Phantom cake! I gave Sam my head, because... you know. No, not my real head... the cake head!

We were down to the present-opening. I was about to reveal what Aunt Jess and Uncle Freddie got me. As I opened the blue-colored wrapping paper, I saw... A set of Pajamas! Not cool! I thanked them for the gift anyway, and went to opening my grandpa Phil's present. It was a gift bag, so opening it didn't take any effort at all. As I reached into the bag, I pulled out a Harley Davidson leather jacket with sunglasses. Good one, grandpa! I love Harley Davidson, so did grandpa. Sometimes I swear it's the only thing I got from him.

Sam's present... I mean, presents... were all awesome! Video games, CD's, a radio-control car, a gift card, too many things to name, but all of them I loved because they were from her. But if I had to choose my favorite, it would be the one she spent the least amount of money on... a recordable birthday card.

As I opened the card, it said:

"Hey Danny. Happy birthday to the best and sexiest boyfriend in the world. Love you!"

I couldn't help but smile. My heart absolutely just melted. I gave Sam a huge hug, and almost cried at that. But since I had almost my entire family over, I didn't dare to.

"Thanks, Sammy." I said softly, then kissed her tenderly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss, and the entire family went "Awwwwww," and those who knew, whistled. It all turned to chit-chatter after that, and I heard somewhere in the different conversations,

"They're so perfect for eachother", "Such a cute couple", "Meant-to-be indeed", "Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"... That last one stopped me from listening to any further talking. Without any further thinking, I immediately made the crowds quiet, and asked for their attention.

"Uhh... Danny? What are you doing?" Sam asked me, slightly nervous.

"This." I told her. "I'll be right back, everyone." I said, then changed into Phantom, flew up and phased through the roof. There was complete and utter-silence for the next few seconds. Without warning, I flew through the roof again, and landed on the ground, changing back into Fenton. I walked over to Sam.

"Everyone... I'd like you to know something." I told them, then turned to Sam, who was, by then, obviously freaked-out. I looked her in the eye, and said,

"Sam, I can't wait two more days. I need to know _now_. Your _real_ answer." I said it loud enough so the entire room could hear. I knelt down on one knee, causing most of the people to gasp lightly in surprize. I reached into my pocket, and took out the class ring. "Samantha Manson... will you marry me?" I asked her. Wow. If I had said the room was quiet before, it was even more-so now. You could hear a needle drop it was so quiet. I anxiously waited for an answer from the only girl I ever loved, and ever will love.

A smile crossed her face, as she nodded. "Yes. Ofcourse, Danny!" She started crying, and the room errupted into applause, screaming, yelling, whistling, almost every happy sound you can imagine. It got so loud, I sware I felt the house move an inch. I gently took her left hand, and slid on the ring.

Wow... this really was the best birthday ever!


	5. Chapter 5

Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman is the lucky booger that does. But I do own Lilith, and the story.**

(Hey, peepz! I know this is a really short chapter, but I was busy writing another story/one-shot... it's called "A Sunset Ride" if any of you wanna read it. So anyways, this chapter is mainly of what Danny was thinking about confronting Sam's parents about his proposal. Please review! I love it when you guys review, and every one brightens up my day and inspires me to write more! And I want to thank every one of you for that! *Lines you up and gives each of you a big hug* Suggestions are also welcome!)

Chapter Five - The Problem With Parents

I personally don't have a problem with parents... but when it comes to Sam's folks... uhhhh... I'm not really that sure I'm comfortable near them these days. Sam's mother has accepted me as a hero, and approves of our relationship, but Mr. Manson... _Sam's dad_... I'm not afraid to admit that he scares me more than any ghost does. Maybe it's his aggression towards boys, or his over-protectiveness of his daughter? The truth we may never know. But without a doubt, he _truly_ scares me.

Well... I've told you that I proposed to Sam. She accepted, infront of my entire family, and now... now it was time to confront her folks about it. Sure, I knew I was only fifteen, and barely at that, Sam being only fourteen. But more than anything, I wanted her to marry me. My heart, my gut-instinct, even my ghost half told me so. Every inch of my soul told me so. And I wasn't going to let Sam's parents get in the way of my happily-ever-after.

The reason why I never asked Sam's father for her daughter's hand in marraige? You'd probably be able to guess. Scared, terrified fifteen-year-old teenage boys and grumpy, over-protective fathers should _never_ mix. And I mean, _never_! Besides, he would've said no anyways. I was only a boy to him, not a man, and certainly not worthy enough for his daughter. Jeez, I saved the _world_! I friggin _love_ her! I'd die _and_ go to hell for her! How much more worthy can a guy get?

Whatever was going to happen, though, I promised Sam I was going to stay by her side through all of it. And I always keep my promises. Yet, there was some part of me that just screamed "Run! Get out of there before he squashes you like a bug!" Man, I really hate that voice in my head that tells me to make the wrong decisions, don't you?

Well, I better suck it up, and act like a man, because tomorrow we're going to tell her parents. I'm not afraid of her mom... I'm afraid of her dad!


	6. Chapter 6

Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. Nor do I own Facebook. But I do own Lilith, and this story.**

(Hey everyone! I know this chapter is rather early. I know I planned on it being of the proposal talk with Sam's parents, but I couldn't help but write about the rest of that day. Please review, every little one counts! This chapter gets a bit awkward, so if you can't be mature about it (even though it isn't that bad at all), please skip this chapter.)

Chapter Six - Night-time Awkwardness

My party had been over for nearly three hours. It was now around eight o'clock, a time that my family would usually spend watching a movie, or, in my parents' case, messing around with ghost weapons. Mom and Dad said it was okay if Sam spent the night, if it was alright with her parents.

"Hey, mom? Is it okay if I spend the night at Danny's?" Sam asked her mother over the phone. I was on facebook, chatting with Tuck, who was also online.

"Yes mom, I will act responsibly!" I heard some high-pitched mumbling on the other line, but couldn't really tell what Sam's mom was saying.

"NO, mom! We're not gonna-" Sam yelled in frustration. "Yes, I promise!" The voice on the other line grew calmer, and more stern. "Okay mom. Bye." Sam hung up the phone.

"God! Why can't my parents be more like your's?" she groaned.

"I don't know." I laughed slightly. "But I like your mom. She's cool."

"Not when she's ranting about-"

"Awkwardness?" I finished the sentence for her.

"Yep. Let's just call it that." she sighed, and walked over to me.

"Chatting with Tucker." I answered her before she got the chance to ask me.

"Oh." she said dryly. I patted my lap, and Sam happily accepted by sitting on my lap. We shared a quick kiss, and both chatted with Tucker for about a half-hour.

"Kids! Time to turn out the lights!" Called my mom.

"This early?" I whinned. Sam got off my lap, and I stood up from the chair. Mom didn't answer me. "I quess so." I told myself, annoyed. I walked over to my dresser, and started to undress myself down to just my boxers.

"Uhhh... Danny?" Sam asked.

"Mhm?" I asked her, not noticing what I was doing. Sam covered her eyes immediately. That's when I noticed that she was still in the room.

"Uhhhhhhh..." I turned an odd shade of red.

"I shall be leaving now..." Sam told me, disgusted (I think). I chuckled lightly to myself.

"You don't have to, Sammy. I'm just putting on my night-clothes, not new underwear." I said like it was kind of obvious. Sam just stood there, and turned red herself.

"...Oh..." she laughed nervously, then turned serious. "I-I... I knew that." Sam stuttered. I laughed once more, and got dressed.

"Is it okay if I don't wear a shirt?" I asked her.

"Duh." she smiled.

"Just making sure." I blushed. I put on some pajama pants, but not because I'm the kind of person that does that, because Sam was there... spending the night... and I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

Sam looked over to Lilith, who surprizingly, was still sound asleep in her bed. "Awww." She said sofly. "Danny, look." She whispered to me. I looked at Sam, and she gestured me to look over at Lilith. That warm feeling returned. She looked so peaceful, almost like Sam when she was asleep. It made my heart almost explode.

When Sam was done changing into her pajamas (thank god it was in the bathroom, or I wouldn't know what to do), I walked over to my bed, and got in, covering the sheets over myself. I then patted it. Sam looked completely surprized.

"It's okay, I don't bite." I smiled at her, and she returned the smile. She obeyed and walked over and got in aswell.

"Just don't get any ideas, big guy." she patted my head, then covered herself in the sheets aswell.

"I'll do my best." I told her almost sarcastically. She laughed and then kissed me good-night.

"Night." she smiled.

"Good-night, Sammy." I gave her a hug, then layed down and turned off the lights.

That night was... _very_ awkward to say the least. I thought that I wouldn't be able to get to sleep. That was, until I felt Sam cuddle herself into my chest at around midnight. I couldn't help but smile at that, though. I completely forgot where we were, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

'Thank god we're not at Sam's house' I thought to myself. 'Otherwise her folks would _kill_ me!'


	7. Chapter 7

Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But I do own Lilith, and the story.**

(Hey guys! I finished this chapter a bit earlier than I expected. And it went a little differently than I had planned, too. I have to admit that Jeremy took it a lot better than I personally thought he would, what do you think? Please review! I love reviews, love em!)

Chapter Seven - How To Survive A Confrontation With An Angry And Over-protective Father

I woke up around eight in the morning. Thanks to Sam, that is. Usually I would stay asleep until ten or later, but she decided that day that we should go tell her parents about it early, and get it over and done with.

"C'mon, Danny, get up." she ordered as she smacked me in the head with a pillow.

I groaned. "Five more minutes."

"No, Danny. Now!" she demanded, then hit me with the pillow again, causing me to moan.

"Fine." I pouted in defeat. I sat up, only to see Sam sitting beside me. Her hair was all wet (probably from taking a shower), but she looked so darned cute!

"Morning." she smiled as if she hadn't hit me with a pillow. I smiled back and pecked her on the cheek, then got up and made the bed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower real quick." I told her. Sam nodded, smiling, and I walked inside my bathroom. I took a ten-minute shower, and just let the steaming-hot water temporarily wash away the nervousness and fear I had of confronting Sam's parents... particularly, her dad.

I was about to put on my boxers, when I noticed they were gone! I looked around, but didn't see them anywhere. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw wet paw print tracks.

"...Lilith!" I yelled, furious. I had no idea how she got in here, and even more-so how she could reach the counter. She was only a pup! Yet again, rottweilers could jump quite high if they really wanted to.

I quickly ran out of the bathroom, a towel around my waist, chasing after Lilith who was standing there infront of the door, waiting for me. She was teasing me! I chased after her until I realized how stupid I was. I just walked over to my dresser, and grabbed a new pair. Without thinking, I got ready to drop the towel.

"Danny, no!" Sam sqeaked quickly. I stopped what I was doing, and turned a beet red shade. This was worse than yesterday!

"Oh, sorry!" I apoligized. I turned invisible and quickly put on my boxers. When I turned visible again, I saw Sam sitting there, looking extremely stressed. She was almost hyperventallating.

"You okay, Sammy?" I asked her.

"You... _NEVER_ do that again, okay?" she breathed. "You almost scared me to death!"

I felt bad, and went over to her, giving her a hug. "I'm sorry." I didn't really know what she was getting all worked-up about. I mean, really! "But it was Lilith's fault!" I pointed over to the pup, who was wagging her tail viciously, my other pair of boxers still in her mouth.

Sam laughed at that and returned the hug. "It's okay. Now get dressed so we can leave." she commanded me. Jeez, we weren't even married yet and she was already acting like my wife.

"Yes ma'am." I obeyed, smiling slyly.

When we were both ready to leave, I changed into Phantom and picked her up. Only this time, we held eachother by the waist. Sam and I flew up into the air, and back down when we came to the Manson residence. I became a normal-looking human boy again, and took Sam by the hand.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"Nope." I simply answered. She laughed and pulled me up the porch steps. "Well just try and stay calm." she suggested with a smile. My stomach turned into a knot everytime she smiled like that.

As Sam rang the doorbell, we were both surprized to see Mrs. Manson answer the door. Usually a butler would. She greeted us with a smiled, and her smile grew even wider when she saw we were holding hands. Sam hid her left hand behind her back though, so her mother couldn't see the ring.

The two of us walked inside the mansion, and Sam took me to the living room, where her father was.

"Hello Samantha." he greeted her. A frown developed on his face as he saw me there. "Hello, Daniel." He nodded politely.

"Hello Mr. Manson." I replied.

"Dad... we need to tell you something. You and mom both." Sam admitted quickly. Mr. Manson rose and eyebrow, but nodded.

"Pam dear, the kids want to tell us something." he called out to his wife. Mrs. Manson entered the room, the smile still on her face.

"What is it, Danny? Sam?" Sam and I both were quite surprized that she called us what we prefered. Sam looked at me, concerned, and asked me if she should start or me, all in her eyes. I sighed, and looked at her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson..." I started. "I know this might make you angry, but..." I paused, not sure how to continue.

"Danny proposed to me." Sam finished for me, and held out her left hand to show the class ring. An over-joyed smile appeared on her mother's face, but I can't exactly say the same for Mr. Manson.

"Yeah." I admitted. Mr. Manson death-glared me, absolutely furious.

"But you're too young!" he spat. I cringed, and Sam got infront of me.

"Dad, I love him and he loves me! How much more do we need to prove to you!" she protected me. Her father just sat there in his chair, a calmer yet still angry look on his face. I stepped forward, and took Sam's hand, interwinding our fingers.

"I really love your daughter, sir." I told him sincerely, looking him in the eye. "I love her with all my heart, and nothing anyone can do will ever change that." I rubbed my cheek against hers right infront of them, as if to show them I was telling the truth.

Silence was all that was for the next minute. Sam and I just stood there, holding eachother's hands, hoping, praying. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Mr. Manson sighed heavily.

"Alright." he gave in. He looked at Mrs. Manson, who was over-joyed. "But you shall not marry this young, Daniel. The earliest I will allow is when you are eighteen and Sam is seventeen."

"Thank you, sir." I smiled at him, very happy. He returned the smile to me right before Sam tackled me with a kiss. I kissed her back, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her by her waist. We didn't even dare making out infront of her parents, though, so we just kept it child-friendly. Her parents smiled happily at us, and I turned ghost and picked her up bridal style.

"Danny, wait." He started. "We need to talk about this further later, alright?" I nodded. "Come over this afternoon with Samantha and we can talk about this." He smiled, and I smiled back at him, before nodding, and flying away with Sam.

"That was easy!" I thought out-loud as we were flying back to my house.

"A little too easy." I heard Sam say.


	8. Chapter 8

Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. Although, I do own Lilith, the new version of "the enemy", and the story.**

(Hey peepz! Howzit goin'? Well... I managed to finish another chapter! Please review, I love every little review I get! The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow.)

Chapter Eight - Stronger Than Before

Sam and I kept wondering that day what had happened back there at her house. Her father seemed completely out-of-character, and without much of a fight, was as happy as Sam's mother. I could still hardly believe it.

"Something smells fishy." I told Sam back at my room.

"_I'll_ say. My dad is _never _this easy to persuade!"

"Sam." I started. "Maybe we should go check on your folks to see if anything's wrong." I suggested.

"Or maybe it would just be best to wait until this afternoon." she replied.

"Hmmm... maybe you're right."

"Danny, something's definately up. I was almost certain that my dad would've tried to kill you, but not _this_."

"Maybe this connects to something." I told mainly myself. "Maybe they're testing me to see if I'm good enough for you." I got up from the bed we were sitting on, and started pacing around my room nervously.

"Awww, you'll always be more than good enough." Sam smiled.

"Thanks, Sammy. I don't know though, something's definately up. And I don't want to risk you getting hurt." I smiled back at her. " It couldn't possibly be anything related to a ghost, could it? My ghost-sense didn't go off."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Sam told me.

"I guess you're right."

I walked over to the door, and gestured Sam to follow me.

"C'mon, Sammy. We need to get some stuff from the lab before we leave."

Sam followed me down to the lab, where we gathered up some ghost weapons into Sam's bag. These included the Thermos (duh), the Fenton Fisher, a Wrist-ray, and Two Specter-Deflectors (One was but around Sam's waist).

"Ready to go?" I asked her as we were ready to leave.

"Yep." Sam smiled at me, taking my hand in hers.

We arrived at Sam's place about ten minutes later, since we had walked most of the way. This time, a bulter opened the door for us, and we entered the mansion. Sam's parents were waiting for us in the living room. We were both very cautious, and looked for any signs of spectral activity (other than myself).

"Ah, Samantha. Daniel." Sam's dad greeted us almost too cheerfully. "Please, sit down." He insisted.

This guy sure was rather suspicious. He was somewhat reminding me of someone I used to know.

"Daniel, my boy. Tell me how your day was." He tried to sound casual.

"It was fine, Mr. Manson." I told him.

"And Samantha."

"Sam." she corrected him.

"Oh... right. So Danny, how's your mother- I... mean your parents been doing?" he asked me. Now he was really making my suspicions arrise. It couldn't be -... could it? No, it was impossible.

"Are... you alright, Mr. Manson."

"Oh, yes, my boy. I'm perfectly fine." Woah. He wasn't acting like himself at all. "Could you please excuse us Pam, I think Danny and I need to go have a chat." He walked off, and I cautiously followed him, making the mistake of not bringing the thermos.

"So, Danny." He started. "How's your mother been doing? And that dreadful doughnut you call your father?" All was silent for a moment, until I finally wrapped my mind around it.

"... _Vlad_?"

"Ofcourse, _fool_, who else?" He smirled devilishly.

"But you're... you're d-dead!" The man in Mr. Manson's body laughed at me. "Ofcourse I am! You didn't think I would've survived that disateroid crash, did you?"

"What... disast-" I gasped. "You mean the asteroid?"

"It killed my human half." He admitted. "But look on the bright side, my boy..."

I growled at him. "I'm not _your_ boy!" I snapped.

"Temper, temper." He talked to me like I was four years old.

"You old grump! Get out of there! Get out of there and_ fight _me!" I snapped again.

"Oh, I would. But sadly, I believe that my _new_ task here is break your trust of Samantha's family." he scowled.

"You _bastard_!" I couldn't control it any longer. "Get out of here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I chased after Vlad as he ran to the living room, back to Sam and Mrs. Manson.

"Dear, oh help me! The ghost-boy is after me!" He yelled in pretend fear to his wife.

"Danny!" Sam cried in fear, running over to me. "That's _not_ dad! It's not him!"

"I know, Sam. It's Vlad." I growled. "Mrs. Manson, come over here quickly, please." I almost begged Sam's mother, who was standing closer to Vlad than me.

"Please, mom. Trust him." Sam almost cried. The last sentence came out as a weep. Mrs. Manson ran over to her daughter quickly, and held her tight. I changed into Phantom, and prepared myself to protect Sam and her family.

"Vlad, _please_. Leave Mr. Manson _out of this_." I growled, warning him.

"You do not order me to do anything, Danny. But since you insisted..." He "dropped" out of Mr. Manson (as weird as that sounds), and walked back a few steps, allowing me to retrieve the weak soul. I quickly ran up to Sam's dad, and dragged him over to Sam and her mother.

"Oh my god!' I cried in shock. Vlad looked different. He looked like a mix between his old self, and Dark Dan! Still his same uniform and color, but the shape of my older-self. Strong and muscular. His devilish horn-shaped hair also remained the same.

"Like the new Plasmius?" He asked me.

"How did you-?"

"I realized that my pitiful human-self was getting in the way of unlimited power. So, after I get rid of you and your stupid little fiance, there would be no-one to stop me from taking rule of the earth, and the ghost-zone. With its king gone, they would be just as weak!" I smirked.

"Why hurt Sam?" I asked him.

"There are some things I just can't explain, Danny. They just have to be done." He told me, then neared towards Sam and her parents.

"No!" I cried out, jumping infront of them before he could get to them. "You leave Sam and her family out of this!"

"And why, Daniel? Why should I spare her and her loved ones?"

"Because..." I looked over to her and her parents. "Because I love her. More than anything."

"Awww, well how sweet. Too bad you won't live long enough to get married."

"You leave Sam out of this, I said!" I fired a lazer at Vlad, causing Sam's mother to scream, absolutely terrified. She had never witnessed me use any of my fighting powers before.

"Now, Danny. You _must _learn to let go and give up." He started. "You can't win."

I growled and fired another lazer at him. Vlad only dodged it. He fired a lazer at me, this time. I didn't have the option to dodge it... Sam and her parents would be hurt if I did so. I quickly created a shield out of ecto-energy. The red blasts bounced off of it, knocking right into an unsuspecting Vlad. I fired again, this time hitting him with my own ecto-blasts.

Showing no mercy, I fired again... and again... and again. When I thought he was too weak to attack me, I turned my back on him for just a few seconds, to make sure Sam and her folks were un-harmed. This was a big mistake. Vlad shot me with an ecto-blast, knocking me to the ground.

"Danny!" Sam cried out.

"I... I'm alright, Sammy." Just then, I was hit with another blast.

"No!" she cried out, this time tears spilling from her eyes. This made me angry. Even though I was weak from Vlad's surprizingly powerful shots, I quickly got to my feet, and covered up Sam and her parents with my own body to protect them from the next blast, which was only a percentage of a second away.

I cried out in pain as it hit me, but I did not move from where I was.

"Leave him alone!" Sam cried out to Vlad.

"Oh, I would child, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" he scowled.

"Cover your ears, Sam. You too, Mrs. Manson." I weakly told them. They quickly obeyed, and without a second's notice, I let out my mightly ghostly-wail. It was the only power that Vlad didn't have, and it quickly knocked him to the wall on the other side of the room. I was exhausted at the end of the wail, but immediately flew over to Vlad (who seemed to have a head-ache from the attack), and violently punched him in the face. After I nailed him a few times, he finally retreated... with a black eye.

"This isn't over, Daniel! I'll be back!" He warned, then flew off. I was breathing heavily, then looked to my side, where I had been hit over and over again. Out of both shock and exhaustion, I transformed back into Fenton, and then touched my side, looking at my hand when I pulled it away. My entire hand was covered in a mixture of red and green. I was feeling extremely weak, and collapsed on the ground. Echoing is all I heard after that. My eye-sight began to fade, and before I lost-consciousness, I felt Sam cling onto me. I saw her face... one last time, before everything turned to darkness.

(Duh duh duhhhhhhhh! Unexpected, right? :D

Thanks for reading, and plz review! I'd also really appreciate it if you answer these questions:

1.) What was your favorite part of this story so far?

2.) Did this chapter shock you? Surprize you? Or did you kinda see it coming?

3.) Would you like me to draw a picture for every chapter, and then post it up here for you guys?

4.) Any suggestions, plz let me know! x3)


	9. Chapter 9

Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But I do own Lilith, and the story.**

(Hey people... Sorry this chapter is so stupid and short... didn't have much of a brain today. Eh, maybe chapter ten would be better? I'm just letting you guys know to look out for any future fanfics, whether they are one-shots (you'll probably be TONS of those), or chaptered stories. Thanks again for reading, and please comment! :D)

Chapter Nine - Not Scared

I woke up feeling dizzy... _very_ dizzy. I couldn't see much of anything, either. When my senses came back to my own body, I felt someone's hands wrapped firmly but gently around my right hand. As my eyesight came back slowly, I focused on-... was she an angel? Was she sent straight down from heaven? Maybe. She was Sam. _My_ Sam.

"Oh, god Danny!" she hugged me tight. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Tears flowed from her eyes. I wiped the first tear from her eye, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm fine, Sam." I sighed and then relaxed in the hospital bed. I normally hated hospitals, but _now_... now I pure-and-simple loved them for their pain-killers.

Sam smiled at me, then turned towards the other two guest seats and patted the person closest to her on the shoulder. "Mom, dad! Danny's awake!" she rejoiced, making sure they woke up.

"Daniel! You gave us such a fright!" cried Mrs. Manson, who covered her mouth with her two hands.

"Just doin' my job, Mrs. Manson... protecting Sam and her loved ones." I smiled weakly.

"Danny, I'm so sorry for this mess. I don't know why I didn't trust you with Sam before." Mr. Manson began. I looked at him questionably.

"Does this mean-"

"I approve of you two as a couple. And..." Sam's dad looked to his wife. "You have our permission to marry her." he smiled. I almost leaped out of the IV's. I was absolutely over-joyed!

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Manson!" I smiled widely. Sam gave me a kiss (don't ask where, you already know).

"Don't thank us, boy. You saved our lives!" smiled Mrs. Manson.

"Danny? What are we going to do about Vlad? He's still out there... only god knows what he's up to." Sam said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Sammy." I pulled her into a warm and protective hug, causing her parents to smile. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. _Or_ you family. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you are all safe."

"But Danny, you don't how strong he is now." she squeaked.

"I'm not scared, Sam."

(See, I told you it was short... stupidly short...)


	10. Chapter 10

Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But I do own Lilith, and the story.**

(Hey peoples! I am sooooo sorry for taking this long to put up the next chapter. It was there, I just didn't submit it. I have to admit I was a little stuck on this one... didn't really know what to say. It kinda hit me near the end. You know... the idea? Yep. So please review, all you nice peoples of the world, and plz no flames! Enjoy! :D)

Chapter Ten - Figuring Things Out

My parents were given a call to let them know I was in the hospital. They came to see me immediately, Jazz too. The hospital staff let my parents know that they'd be keeping me for the night to see if everything was okay. Sam stayed with me the whole time. She refused to leave my side. I was grateful for her. Grateful that I had her in my life. Grateful to call her _mine_.

When I was strong enough, my parents checked me out of the hospital, and Sam and I walked out the building together. I was just so glad she and her family were okay. Honestly, I would not have been able to live with myself if one of them got hurt, or even worse, all of them. I'm the hero, so it's my job to save people who need saving... and in turn, I get crutches... and their daughter's hand in marraige. I didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve any of it. It shows you that a person _can_ change for the better.

When we arrived back home, everything was alright. Lilith seemed so darned happy to see me, Sam too. Just for the fun of it, I kissed my Sam, and little Lily barked. We both laughed softly. Lily was already showing signs of growing. And the signs were even more obvious when we went to the living room. Lilith tore up a pillow, leaving feathers and fluff everywhere! Maybe I should've payed more attention to the whole "teething puppy" thing.

Sam, Lilith and I went up to my room (with some help from my dad getting me up the stairs) to rest for a bit and figure things out. Okay. So what exactly happened again? Oh yeah... Vlad was 10 times more powerful than the last time we've all seen him. How did he get that way? We were about to find out.

"I just don't get it." I told Sam. "The disasteroid was supposed to _kill_ him."

"Yeah..." then Sam gasped. "Danny! What if it did the exact opposite?"

"It made him more powerful? But how? It was made of ecto-ranium."

"Well..." Sam started.

"Mhm...?" I asked her.

"What if it somehow got into his system?"

"Hmm... I don't know Sam. How would it get into his system in the first place?"

"I don't really know... the only way I can think of is if it hit him and shattered. Maybe one of the pieces became lodged in his skin and the power was released?"

"But that's supposed to kill ghosts."

"You're right... it's supposed to kill _ghosts_. Not _half-ghosts_."

I gasped. Could she have been right? What if his human half helped him survive the blow? What if Sam was right about his power source?

"There's only one way to find out."

(*Gasps* What do ya think he's gonna do? :o)


	11. Chapter 11

Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, nor do I own any school cafeteria. I do own Lilith, though, and the story (that includes the plot).**

(Hello humans of the 21st century! You all ready for some fluffehz? I sure am! And so is Tamatie (Tuh-maw-tea), my new pet bird! He's just a baby, but he sure is a handful! Anyways, prepare fer da fwuffiness in this quite short chapter. Please review, no flames, you know the drill, and enjoy! ;3)

Chapter Eleven - Lunch

It has been three days since the devastating attack by Vlad. Sam and I both went to school, even though my parents insisted I didn't. I still needed my crutches, but less than before. My mother dropped Sam and I off at school in the morning, so we wouldn't have to walk.

Everyone in the halls had their eyes on the two of us. Smiles came from some of the people, and others had knowing snickers on their faces. A few people asked what happened, so we told them, but not the entire story. Like the part where we talked about getting engaged. We'd leave that for lunch, the time of day where we actually had the time to talk to our peers.

The classrooms were no different. When the two of us entered the classroom, all eyes were on us. Dash smiled the way he always did when watching the romantic channel, Kuan just smiled... like Kuan would, and Star almost squealed with an over-load of excitment in her head. The only unhappy face in the room, was Paulina. She scowled at Sam venemously, obviously jealous of her. Sam, however ignored this, as she was used to these looks from Paulina.

"Welcome back, Mr. Fenton. Miss Manson." smiled Mr. Lancer, having heard the reason for the abscense of both from the other staff members.

"Woah. Danny, are you okay? What happened?" asked Kuan.

"Long story." I said loud enough so the entire class could hear me. I could tell they cared a great deal, as every single one of them, even Paulina, had their eyes plastered on the two of us. "We'll tell you guys at lunch."

A few hours went by at lightning-fast speed. It was a few minutes 'till lunch, and everyone was getting excited to hear the story. Sam and I, along with the rest of the class I was sure, stared at the clock with anticipation, as though staring would make it go by faster.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" sounded the lunch bell. Everyone was out of the room within the first few seconds, everyone except for my girl and I. The teacher was at the computer, typing something up, not paying any attention to us.

"You ready to go?" asked Sam, picking up my books for me.

"Yep." I smiled at her, and gave her a kiss as a thanks.

"PDA...!" The teacher reminded us, tittering a finger at us, but not looking away from the screen.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Landermin." I apoligized. The older woman who was in her late 50's or early 60's looked up at us, confused.

"I was just kidding, Danny. You two kids go have fun." she laughed. Sam and I both smiled at her, and left the room.

At lunch, everyone was busy staring at us, instead of at their... gunk. I doubt it really qualifies as food.

"So Danny, Sam. Tell us what happened." demanded Dash, an excited look on his face.

"Yeah!" agreed several people from all the other tables.

"Okay, okay." I started. "It all started when Sam and I went to see her parents."

"Why did you go see them?" a kid interupted.

"Well..." I looked at Sam, who smiled, and gave me a kiss. She then nodded, and I looked back at the crowd. "... I asked them for her hand." Gasps were immediately heard by almost everyone in the cafeteria, even some of the lunch ladies who were listening along. Sam took her left hand out of my jacket pocket (she was wearing my DP jacket), which revealed a class ring on her ring finger. Even more gasps were released, and I swore I heard some squeals from the girls.

"So you guys are engaged?" asked Star curiously.

"We sure are." Sam and I looked at eachother, and smiled.

"Awwww!" squealed some of the girls in the table behind us. After that, the room fell awfully silent... almost too silent. Something was up. I kinda started to panic, and looked around confused as the crowds around us started chanting something, led by Dash.

"...Kiss...Kiss...Kiss...Kiss..." The room grew louder and louder with each second, and pretty soon, everyone (except for Paulina) joined into the chant.

"What they hey." I shrugged, and caught Sammy in an electifying... I'm not even gonna say it. Should I? Fine. Kiss. There, I said it. Well, that was a lie. It was more of a F.O.M.O, but without the F.O... get where I'm goin'?

The cafeteria errupted into loud squealing, shrieking, screaming, and just plain applauding. It was like a really, really loud pep-rally.

"That a good enough first-impression of an engaged couple?" I asked her when he pulled away.

"One more and it will." she smiled.

(Good, bad, or in-between? Please review! Oh, and thanks again for reading this 'yall! But before I say good-bye for this chapter, I want to give a huge thank you to each one of my supporters. Most of all, I want to thank DannySamLover20 for her time, and all the lovely reviews! To me, reviews = happiness! :D)


	12. Chapter 12

Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. Although, I do own Lilith, the new version of Vlad, and the story.**

(Hey everyone, young and old! I'm back, with another chapter for you peepz to enjoy! Be prepared for something unexpected in this chapter. I don't want any of you to go into shock while reading this, so just to be on the safe-side, imma warnin' you. As the first paragraph informs, this takes place a few months after the previous chapter. Thanks again for reading, and please review! I love my daily dose of them! :D)

Chapter Twelve - Hearts Will Be Shattered . . .

Months went by since Vlad's last sighting. Life went on, just as it would for any other person. Little Lilith grew quickly, and had now grown to the age of six months old. Her teething stage was long-gone, and she was now turning into a fine young dog. A smart one at that, too. We had begun on taking Lily with us on ghost patrol, and she has helped defeat quite a number of un-friendlies. Sam and I had come up with a plan to see just what Vlad was up to. We decided to let him cool down a bit, to let his guard down. My parents had warned us that Vlad may be planning to get through to me by hurting Sam. I did not think of this before, but once I heard the possibility from my parents, the idea became clear. Whyelse would Vlad have attacked Sam and her family? From that day on, I always checked up on Sam late during the night, to make sure she was okay. I would even guard her during the night, and often fell asleep next to her. I just wanted to make sure that she was safe. It was my responsibility, after all.

Sam and I were sitting on the loveseat in my room on the afternoon it happened. The day had started out like any other; the morning was busy, I was late to school, and was given a ton of homework (which I luckily finished in-school). Sam and I were spending quality time with eachother, just as always.

"So what's your parents been up to today?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing special..." she started. "My mom's already started looking for a wedding dress for me."

"Already? But our wedding is years away."

"That's what I told her." she sighed. "But you know my mom."

"Mhm." I nodded, smiling slyly.

"...What?" she asked me.

"Nothing..."

"Oh really?" she giggled.

"Yep." I chuckled, as I suddenly grabbed her and started tickling her belly.

"Danny, stop it!" I let go of her, and ran to the other side of my room. "Oh, you little." she yelled playfully, chasing after me. I turned invisible, and flew behind her. "Danny? _Danny? _Where are you?" she asked me. Suddenly, I turned visible again and grabbled her waist from behind, picking her up into the air with me in the process. We landed on the soft carpet, both laughing uncontrollably.

"I just couldn't help it!" I laughed, trying to seem innocent. She slapped me in the arm lightly, and layed down her head on my arm.

That was when my ghost-sense went off. "Oh boy." I sighed. "Well, we better get going. Can't keep the ghost waiting, now can we?"

Sam just smiled at me with an 'Oh you' look on her face. "Lilith!" she called the dog. Within a few seconds, she was already up the stairs, and ran into the room.

"Ready to go kick some ghost butt, girls?" I asked the two of them. Sam giggled and Lilith yapped playfully. I picked Sam up bridal style, and Lilith was on her lap, as always.

"_Yikes_, Lilith. You're getting a little too big for this." Sam laughed.

"No _kidding_." I joked. "She's almost as heavy as Tucker now." Lilith then glared at me, as if it was an insult to her. Sam and I both laughed.

"She's smarter than you think." My goth princess informed me.

"She gets that from you." I snickered, causing my Sammy to blush.

Without warning, I was hit in the back with an ecto-blast, causing me to crash to the hard ground below. I landed in a way that only I would get hurt, which saved Sam and Lilith. Looking up, I saw what I least expected... Vlad.

"What do you want, Plasmius?" I spat venemously.

"You out of the picture, Daniel. And that's exactly what I'm going to get!"

"You don't scare me, Vlad! You and I both know that I'm not afraid of you!"

"True. But I do know what you _are_ afraid of." He looked over at Sam, who was beside me. My eyes widened in shock. "Your fiancee, and that little mutt you call Lily." he muttered her name so childishly. That's when I realized it...Lilith was gone. She must have run away after we hit the ground.

"You'll never hurt them! Never!" I spat.

"I'd like to hear that again in a few seconds, my boy." he laughed, as he stretched out his hand and pointed it towards Sam.

"No!" I screamed. Without really thinking, I jumped infront of her. The blast hit me, sending me to the ground with a thud. I immediately got back up, dispite my left shoulder being torn up and bloody. "Leave her be, Plasmius! I'm the one you want to kill, remember?"

"True, Danny... but I think it's much more fun this way." He shot another blast, the red energy lighting up the sky around us as it hit me, sending the electricity cutting through me. I cried out in pain, and landed on the ground below once more.

"I said... Leave. Her. _Alone_!" Without a single sign or warning, I shot a green ectoblast from my own hand, hitting Vlad in the face. This made him back away a bit, but did not make him retreat.

"I'm not here to play games, boy." He told me, clearly not amused.

"Who said I was?" I sarcastically yelled back at him. He only looked at me bewildered, the anger boiling up in his eyes. He shot another blast at me, and this time, it sent me down, and kept me down.

"Danny!" Sam cried, and got out of her hiding spot. She ran to me, and fell to the ground next to me, crying into my chest. I was still conscious, my eyes were open, but I could not speak or move. All I was able to do was cup her cheek, and look her in the eye. She looked scared. Scared for her life, and for mine. I planted a kiss on her lips, and hugged her tight, still not moving from the spot I fell to.

"Time's up, Samantha. For you _and_ for Daniel." I held Sam tight in my arms, as a tear came from my eye. I had failed her. I had failed my family. And now she was going to die along with me. I tried to make her run, but she kept telling me, "I'm not going anywhere."

Just as Vlad was going to deliver the fatal blow, he screamed out in pain. "Damn it, let go of me!" he shrieked, and cried out even more as the sound of bones crunching filled the air. I opened my eyes, and saw Lilith. She had clamped her jaws down on Vlad's left leg, and bit deep into it.

"Oh, thank God." Sam sighed quitely in relief, as she opened her eyes, too. Just then, our hope turned to heart-break. The sound of a loud blast was heard, and an echoing yelp aswell. I couldn't believe it. There she was, lying on the ground, motionless. My heart shattered into tiny bit. It was over... Vlad had killed Lilith. He killed her. "Lilith!" Sam cried, sobbing into my spandex-like suit. I held her even tighter, and tried to hush her, tears spilling from my own eyes.

"Now..." The man groaned as he dusted himself off. "Time to get rid of _you_."

"Oh, Danny." Sam cried out, her fingers tightning their grip on my locks. Her head was fully buried in my chest. The sound of the blast egnited, signaling a blast soon. The blast was fired, but it never hit us. Instead, it missed us as Vlad had suddenly jerked his arm. Opening an eye, I saw a dog bite down on his arm. A rottweiler-like dog, which looked exaclty like Lilith, but green and black. The collar looked the same as Lilith's, but it was now black with a black license. Where Lilith's coat was a smokey-black color, there was a bright ecto-colored green. Where there was a chocolatey-brown color, black took its place. But the dog still had those purple eyes. The ones I loved so dearly. That was when I knew.

"Lily?" I barely choked out. She turned her eyes to me, and they burned through my soul. It was _her_. It was Lilith! She knocked Vlad down to the ground the way a police dog would, and tightened her grip on his arm.

"Let go of me, you stupid animal!" he snapped, trying the throw her off of him. Sam quickly got up and activated the thermos we had with us. As if Lily knew she would've also been sucked it, she quickly let go of Plasmius, and got out of the way just in time. Vlad was sucked into the 'cylindrical container', as the Box-ghost would put it, his screams of horror echoing as he was captured in its confines.

Sam put the thermos down and helped me up, then the two of us crawled up to Lilith.

"Is that you, girl?" I asked her. She only cocked her head, then panted happily when she realized what we had asked her. Lily launched herself at Sam and I, knocking us down, and showered us with endless puppy-kisses.

"We're so glad you're okay, Lilith!" Sam cried happily, giving the dog a tight hug. Lilith barked, and stepped away from the two of us, as if she wanted to show us something. Sam and I watched with fascination, as two bright rings appeared at her center, then traveled opposite directions. When the process was over, she had become the original again!

Wait a second... only halfas can do that... Lilith... was she-? No, it couldn't be! But I just saw it with my very eyes! Lilith was a-

"She's a halfa!" Sam cried out, quite shocked by the discovery. "But I thought that Vlad killed her!"

"You thought the portal killed me, didn't you?" I questioned her.

She sighed. "True... I did. But how on earth did she become a halfa?"

"Well... Vlad and I both got our powers from spectral energy mixing with our DNA." I started. "I'm not exactly sure. Maybe this has something to do with the Disasteroid."

"Maybe." she shrugged. "C'mon, Danny. We need to get you home."

"I'm fine, Sam."

"Fine? _Look_ at you, you're covered with bruises and holes! You're definately _not_ okay! We need to get you home so your mom can patch you up."

"Oh, great. Just like Kindergarten when you accidentaly pushed me off the monkeybars." I laughed sarcastically.

"Exactly." Sam giggled, taking my arm and helping me limp home.

(So?... Whatcha think? Please review! I always appreciate them, and they give me the inspiration to write more! Thanks again for reading, and enjoy the rest of your day! Oh, and be on the look-out for new one-shots! I think I've got a great idea for a two-shot that you guys will absolutely adore! Not telling ya yet, though! ;D)


End file.
